The Story of Percy and Annabeth
by WillingChicken
Summary: What happens to Percabeth when they become adults? Unplanned Pregnancy, Annabeth becomes pregnant and runs away from Percy, when they are 17. 13 years later Annabeth is a single mother with teenage son, Lucas Perseus Chase. She works as an architect in Portland, Oregon. Percy is a wealthy yet depressed Marine Biologist, who has to moved to Portland. Will they learn to love again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Percy POV**

As I came from school I headed into my room. Just as I laid down on my bed, my mom yelled for me, "Percy, it's Annabeth. As I ran from my room to my mom, i wondered why Annabeth would be calling. I warily grabbed the phone, "hello", i said cautiously. Annabeth was crying, she said," Do remember that night on the Argo 2?" " Yeah I do", I answered immediately. " Well now i'm….. well um pregnant Percy". As she said this I dropped the phone, as I fumbled to pick up the phone, Annabeth said loudly, " Percy don't come looking for me, because it was my fault". Then she hung up on me. My mom asked what was wrong, so I told her, she hugged me and I ran to my room to cry. From that point on I went into a depressed state. That was 13 years ago, now I am a marine biologist, but still single at 30. Today i'm moving to Portland,Oregon to spread my company (which I own). So I guess we will see what happens.

**So this is my story, but this is just an intro. I will be adding a chapter every day, so please tell me what you think. Thanks**


	2. The intro to madness

Chapter 1:

_Percy POV_

So today is the big day that I leave to expand my company. My dad was a large help, since he got Olympus to fund my business, and his ways with the sea life help as well. Since I have such a large company, I need ways to pay my employees. Hence why Portland became a thing, no major marine biologists live or work, so I will dominate the market. But even though I am a very wealthy ceo, I am depressed. Ever since Annabeth left with our child, I have felt empty. She didn't even consider if I wanted to be a father, or how I felt towards her. I was planning on marrying her some day, but I guess not. So I pondered about these things as my private plane flew to Oregon.

**LINE BREAK**

_Annabeth POV_

As I came home from work, my cellphone went off, the caller was Riptide Marine and Ocean Life. I carefully answered, "hello Annabeth Chase here". The caller quickly responded, "Yes, Ms. Chase I am calling on behalf of my employer about you designing a building for him?", As I grabbed a piece of paper, I said " Oh what kind of building do you have in mind of sir?" "A marine research lab by the shore, he said. "Okay when would your boss like to meet to plan the layout?" I questioned. "Tomorrow at the Mercury Hotel where he will be staying."

"That sounds like a plan, Goodbye, I said as he hung up. Now being a daughter of Athena, i immediately set out on drawing plans. As I was busy drawing, my son Luke came in, "good night mom", he yawned out. "Good night Luke", as he walked away I thought of how much he looked liked his father, the same eyes, but brown hair. Well I messed up with Percy and I knew it. I sighed and turned the light off, to head off to bed, so I ready for my big day tomorrow.

**So there is Chapter 1, hope you like it. As the story goes on the chapters will be longer. Since this is my first story, I want to thank those 8 people who decided to check out my story, and to especially thank the person who decided to follow me. As always review, and thanks for reading.**

** Ian**


	3. A delay, and an issue

Chapter 2:

_Annabeth POV_

I woke to the sound of the Overture of 1812 blaring, my son loves classical music, so unlike most teenagers. I believe my father is to blame for this, Luke is very close to his grandfather, since they both love history. As I stumbled out of bed my phone started to ring. I yelled for Luke to turn his music down as I answered the phone. "elloo", I mumbled, "Yes, Ms. Chase?. I woke up quickly," Speaking to", "Ahh Ms. Chase, my boss can't meet this morning, but can meet later this evening." I went to my planner, "So would 6 pm work?". The man answered quickly yes and bid me farewell. I sighed and walked towards my son's room, as I opened the door I noticed he was skyping somebody. Since it was Saturday I wondered who he was talking with. "Who is it", I mouthed. He said goodbye to the person and turned towards me, "that was Sterling, and he told me that the book store is having a sale on all mystery novels. So if it is okay can I go and buy some books?" I said sure and gave him money and he headed out. I sat down in my living room and, finally decided to go back to bed, since it was only 8 in the morning on Saturday.

**LINE BREAK**

_Percy POV_

I groaned as the sun came into the window of my hotel room, As I sat up i remembered that I rescheduled my meeting for later that day. So I got dressed and decided to explore the city I was moving to. I had breakfast at a nice little diner, and as I was leaving I noticed that a bookstore was across the street. Ever since I went into my permanent depressed state I took an interest into reading, even though now I needed glasses. I'm probably the only 30 year old guy with reading glasses, and grey streaks through my hair, Depression ages you quickly. So as I entered the store I noticed they were having a sale on mystery novels. Down the mystery row I only saw two teenage boys looking at books, so I started to look at some books. The two boys got up to leave but, one of them left a backpack. I picked it up, on were the initials _L. . _"Hey boys" I called. As they turned around I asked, "is this yours?" The boy with with brown hair came and took he said "thank you sir, my mom would of killed me if I lost that". I just smiled, while the other kid said" I could imagine your mom now, "_Lucas Perseus Chase, how did you lose your backpack of all things?'. _They laughed as they left talking about their mom's, while I stood there dumbfounded. Did I just meet my son?

**So there is Chapter 2, a little bit longer than the last one. Thank you so much for reading, remember to review and leave your comments, question, or critiques. Chapter 3 will be up shortly.**

**Ian**


	4. The Sht hits the fan

Chapter 3

_Percy POV_

So as I walked into the restaurant at the hotel, I could not stop thinking about that kid I saw, his name was Lucas Perseus Chase, and he had my green eyes. I sat down at the appropriate table where we were meeting, and waited. At 6:01 pm, a beautiful blonde women came in with a stack of papers. It was then I realized it was Annabeth. She asked a waiter a question and headed towards me. As she walked towards me realization hit her eyes, "Percy?", she questioned. " Yep same old Percy, except now I'm running my own company." I confidently said even though my hands were shaking like crazy. "So you became an architect like you planned?" I questioned. " Yes I did even though having a son made…" "Yes our son must of made it difficult. So is this son of ours named Lucas Perseus Chase?" I accused, "How do you know his name?" she asked. "I ran into him this morning at the bookstore." I told her. " You like to read now?" she questioned. I angrily told her, "A lot of fucking things change in 13 years Annabeth!" " Woah no need to get angry at me"? she hurriedly said. " Really I shouldn't be angry at the love of my life, still to this day, when she ran off with our son! You didn't even give me a chance to be a father or let me propose to you like I planned on doing. So yes I am allowed to be fucking angry." I got up and left her there just staring at. " Now I've got a damn headache " I mumbled to myself. I ended crying to sleep that night.

**LINE BREAK**

_Annabeth POV_

I just stared at Percy as he left, while he was yelling at me and walking out, I noticed how skinny and sad he looked. When he said he still loved me I was shocked, but I guess that is his loyalty. I mean he looked worse than Nico, and that is saying something. I figured this argument was not over, so I decided to head and talk to Luke. When I got home the lights were off but laughter was coming from Luke's room. He was playing on his Xbox with some friends. I told him to get off it so I could talk to him. "What mom?" he complained. "Did you meet with a man with black hair and green eyes". I asked him. "Yeah a real sickly man gave me my backpack when I almost left it at the bookstore. Why?" he questioned. " Well that sickly man would be your father, but when I knew him he was much stronger and muscular than that." I told him. "That was my father? Mom you need to IM Apollo so he can get help him. As of right now mom I doubt that was the same man who defeated Kronos." He pointed out to me. " That is a good idea, okay goodnight son". " Good night mom." So I spoke to Apollo and he agreed to visit Percy in the morning. That night I went to bed crying about all I had done to that poor man.

**So there is chapter 3, as of right now I am posting this at 9:23 pm 1/1/15. Chapter 4 will be up before that time tomorrow. I also spaced out the lines for easy reading, since I have dyslexia. So I know how hard it is to read close lines. As always review and thanks.**

**Ian **


	5. Strange Place to meet your child

Chapter 4

_Apollo POV (Unexpected I Know)_

As the morning rolled around I gave Hermes the reigns of my Sun Chariot for the day, so I could help Percy out. When I arrived at Percy's hotel room, I noticed everything in his room was quiet, so I knocked. After five minutes of knocking I yelled, "Percy I'm coming in." As I teleported in I noticed that Percy was passed out on his bed. As I ran over I noticed how sickly and deathly pale he was. I tried to shake him awake but he not budge. So be the healing god, I called 911. After the paramedics took I called Annabeth and the seven on a group call. When they all answered I told them," Percy is in the Portland Regional Hospital right now so If you can please come see him, he will need the the support." After the call, I decided that I needed to tell the council about our hero's predicament.

**LINE BREAK**

_Annabeth POV:_

As soon as I hung up with Apollo, I ran to Luke's room and told to get in the car. "Why", he questioned. "Because your father is the hospital, so lets go!". I drove like a mad man to the hospital. When I got to reception I asked for Percy's room. " Third floor, room 341", the receptionist told me. When we got there Apollo was there in a doctor's jacket, "So Percy is very malnourished, it looks like he hasn't eaten very much for food for a long time. I mean he looks like shit and his hair makes him look fifty. Do you know what could be causing this?" He asked. I sighed and looked down, "yeah, depression and sadness, that I caused." I said. "Well he is awake if you want to see him?" he said as I pushed my way into his room. When he saw me his eyes darkened, but when he saw Luke they brightened. I pushed Luke forward towards him. Percy stuck out his hand as he said "So this is my son, well I hope for a better meeting place, But I guess this will do." Luke smiled, "Nice to meet you dad." "Now if you don't mind your mom and I need to talk." Percy said while looking at me. As Luke walked out I replied, "Yes I know I have a lot of explaining to do. So here goes and let me finish please." Percy nodded for me to continue. "After I called you I told my dad and he bought me a ticket to San Francisco. I had Luke there and went to night school while I worked as a waitress at a diner. I got my doctorate in architecture, and my brother Malcolm offered me a job at his firm. Soon he I became the best architects in San Francisco. So we decided to move and make our company, hence why we are in Portland. I did this mainly so Luke would have a better life. I ran away from you because I was scared and thought you wouldn't want to be the father, and that Olympus and everybody would think we were bad people. So I mainly ran because I thought you would want to have a more successful life and I didn't want to ruin it." I finished. When I looked over I saw that Percy was crying. "Why are you crying?", I asked. In a very quiet voice he said,"You leaving me was what destroyed and ruined my life. Yes I am wealthy and have my own business,but I was so depressed and sad, I didn't eat or sleep. Honestly I'm surprised nobody noticed before you ." At this point I walked over and kissed him, it was a feeling I missed. After about five minutes Apollo came in and told Percy he had to rest. I said goodbye and took Luke home. As I went to bed that night I realized that a great part of my old life was back; Percy.

**So that is all for the chapter. Tell me what you think and please review, thanks. Thank you for all of you out there taking time to read this it means a lot to me.**

**Ian**


End file.
